Abandoned
by Death-By-the-Horizon
Summary: On the day Kyuubi attacked, Sandaime sealed it into Naruto instead of Hikari, his sister. Minato bashing , Femkyuubi , kushina alive.Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1

[Konoha]

Panicking villagers kept running around the City, trying to get food supplies and stuff. Why are they doing that ? Because if you ask a villager he or she would say…

"THE KYUUBI IS COMING ! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and …. They will start running like crazy.

Those attitudes were broken by a scream only… to be heard by the whole city….

"YOU CANT DO THIS MINATO!"

[Konoha hospital]

At the same time…

"YOU CANT DO THIS MINATO!"

Within the 3 mile radius people Cringed as the loudness was so intense.

"I have to do this Kushina! The Kyuubi is coming…..! And we are still weak from the war with iwagakure! We need a weapon! Now is a perfect time to get it!" Minato said while taking out his ear plugs.

"Why! Why WOULD YOU TAKE OUR CHILD NARUTO! HIKARI WOULD INHERIT CHAKRA CHAINS ! "

"… Because I want him to be a weapon. Girls are not strong enough…" (No sexist remarks intended just his opinion) Minato said.

"Wha-" Kushina said before she received a karate chop to the neck and became unconscious.

"I'm Sorry" Before Minato use a memory suppressing seal on her and took naruto and disappeared.

[Sarutobi residence]

"Sarutobi can yo-" "No. Just kill the beast."

"If I kill the beast it will respawn in a few years time! It would result in the imbalance of nature itself!" Minato said…

"I am not going to risk my life to make a child be tortured by villagers."

"Then im sorry…"

**Fuiin jutsu: slavery seal.**

"Take Naruto and seal the kyuubi!" Minato Commanded

Sarutobi Hiruzen bowed down and said" yes master."

Sarutobi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

[Battle ground]

"Hold on until Yondaime Comes!" "Okay!"

**Kuchiyose: Enma!**

"**Sarutobi why have you summoned me?Why do you look lik-"**Enma said.

" Shutup and help me hold him off!" Enma looked at him puzzled , he was never that rude to him before.

" **Who is this? A child? But…. Sarutobi you're not going to it are you? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!STOP IT!" "** I must do this for my master so move or I will dispose of you."

Enma rushed to the front and held off the kyuubi only to look back to see a shining light and then he puffed into a smoke.

[With the evil guy….]

"Mmmmm hmmm hmmm hnnn hahahahahahahahhaa. Soon my plans will be complete!" a maniacal laugh was heard.

[Time skip 5 years time….]

"Daddy can you train m-" Before the blond could finish he was interrupted by a "No"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to train your sister!"

"NAruto GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" A feminine voice was heard from his kitchen….

Naruto walked back to his room head drooped muttering " Why isit always Hikari that gets training? Sigh"

"I guess I will just read some books on chakra control…." He sighed again…

A few hours passed when a knock was heard .

" Hey Naruto can I come in?" "Sure"

The girl had long red hair that reached her back with ocean blue eyes and a round face (Basically kushina with blue eyes) and wore anbu pants with a black vest (Think about black chunin vests) and had a clip that looked like a buttefly.

"Aniki I hope you are okay…. I am just glad that you are my brother!" The female said.

"Yeah hikari You're the only one that care for me in this house….. Sigh"

"I shall not trouble you anymore! Bye!"

[Few months later]

At the public training ground, a scenery was so nice but was ruined by a big hole in the middle of the training ground… Why you ask? Only a shout could be heard.

**RASENGAN!**

"Damn 3rd stage is done!" Naruto said while noticing a familiar chakra signature behind.

[With the shadowy figure]

The figure only show bright blue eyes while hands were writing down notes.

"This technique is useful… hmm…. Good I will have more power!" A dark chuckle was heard.

[With naruto]

Naruto began walking down the streets with a grin on his face.

When the villagers saw this they began rushing home to get their weapons, er gardening and cooking equipments so to say.

Naruto was oblivious to the men and women following him. Suddenly , with great force, he was pushed down and tied onto a chakra absorbing rope.

"You demon have gone on too far being in a human child! You should just die! You EVEN HAVE THE NERVE AND TAKE OVER MINATO-SAMA'S CHILD!"

They began stabbing him with a pitch fork and started to butcher him with spiked clubs.

A ninja took out a kunai and asked a few of his friends to help him heat it up. After heating it up, the kunai was still white from being heated, the ninja plunged it into his stomach and twisted it making a blood curling scream escape Naruto's mouth. Then suddenly a shout came.

**RAiKIRI!**

"Now give us some space" A dog masked Anbu said. The crowd mumbled about the anbu squad being bummers.

"Than-k- You" Naruto wheezed out.

"After all we need to get some revenge ourselves right?" The Boar masked Anbu said.

The dog masked anbu plunged the lightning chakra covered hand into Naruto's left chest. Touching in barely.

Due to the shock, Naruto began to have cardiac arrest.

"The demon is going to die! Revenge on the third is given! ALL HAIL THE HEROES!" the villagers bowed down in respect.

[Else where….]

Naruto appeared in a sewer .

"Where am i? " a crying sound was heard.

Naruto walked towards the cries.

Only to see a woman with red hair ,blood red eyes that had a slit in the middle, Two fox ears , Nine tails , and had fangs. She had DD cups breast, an hour glass figure and wore a white kimono that at the back had a kanji for "Kitsune"

"I'm Sor..ry Naruto-kun! I…. can … grant… you nine wishes! Anything!" The vixen said though when she said it she was jerking up. Signs of crying a very long time.

"Whats your name Kyuubi?" The blonde asked,

"What?"

"Your name. After all I cant call you kyuubi all the time…."

"…."

"…."

"Well?"

"My name is akane..."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" Naruto smiled while akane blushed.

"Well? So what wishes do you want?" Akane asked

"I want a Doujutsu!"

Hi Guys.. I looked at the reviews and decided to remake it … I hope this is better! I tried to spend time to think about it. By the way I am currently very busy so I cant update stuff. Anyway suggest how to improve! Flame Review etc just list comments on how I can improve!

Horizon out!


	2. Wishes and surprises!

Hey guys! I haven't really been active as I rewritten chapter 1 due to feedbacks on how I rushed it. Without further or do lets start this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto's parents will be alive!

**-Akane speaking**

**JUTSUS!**

-Normal talk.

**Previously on Abandoned…..**

** Fuiin jutsu: slavery seal.**

"Take Naruto and seal the kyuubi!"

"**Sarutobi why have you summoned me?Why do you look lik-"**Enma said.

" Shutup and help me hold him off!" Enma looked at him puzzled , he was never that rude to him before.

" **Who is this? A child? But…. Sarutobi you're not going to it are you? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!STOP IT!" "** I must do this for my master so move or I will dispose of you."

"Daddy can you train m-" Before the blond could finish he was interrupted by a "No"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to train your sister!"

"NAruto GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" A feminine voice was heard from his kitchen….

** RASENGAN!**

"Damn 3rd stage is done!" Naruto said while noticing a familiar chakra signature behind.

** RAiKIRI!**

"Now give us some space"

The dog masked anbu plunged the lightning chakra covered hand into Naruto's left chest

**"My name is akane..."**

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"**Well? So what wishes do you want?"**

" I want a Doujutsu!"

Continuing on….

"**What kind?"** Akane asked.

"I want to be able to copy jutsus and forms of attack(like sharingan) and suck in things into another dimension…. My dimension that is. I want to be able to absorb there memories and techniques too. The 2nd stage is only this…. The ultimate genjutsu of all that rival if not surpasses the best genjutsu…. The Tsukuyomi… I call it ….. Kurosora(Dark sky) that tortures people….. a lot not only mentally but physically too and I will have your ability, the kitsune flames that it is so powerful that the flames would feel cold and will also burn through ameteratsu. The third stage is rather hard to get…. It is to be in between life and death…. It would give me the power over life and death. "

"**So the drawbacks?" **

"why is there draw backs?"

"**We can't make you too godly… As kami says in chapter 202040 in the way of life as I quote' No mortal can have anything without drawbacks'"**

"oh… I guess it will use up three quarters of my current chakra I guess….."

With a flick of akane tails, Which was sent to Naruto's eyes (ouch!), it was done…. Not before screaming in agony though…

But …. It began getting darker…. Darker…. Darker….. so dark… no one could see Akane's eyes…. Before a flash of white engulfed his mindscape…

[Somewhere unknown…..]

Naruto of course had known he was going to die….. hehehe that little cunning fox! But he had no gurantee about living through it…. Because he had nothing precious to him except a stuff nine tailed fox toy with him…. Though his sister was one of his precious people, he knew he had to break the bonds between him and her… as he knew **His Father** would try to tame him by using his sister against him….. He of course put there aside as he was dying…. Pretty soon…

Standing in front of him was a young lady who had pale peach skin with F cup breast with platinum blond hair and wore a white gown. Her eyes was white [NOT BLIND!] She was about 1.67m in height and had a pair of white wings behind her.

Beside her was another women who looked fairly white wore black and white and had DD cup breast and Onyx hair . She had black eyes and was about 1.70m in height and had a pair of black soft silky wings behind her

"Hello my child…. My name is kami…." "and my name is Yami… or you can call me Shinigami…." The white women and black woman.

"You my child… had suffered more than any child of your burden…. You have the purest heart even I kami…. Would falter…."

"Kami-sama! Please do not say that! I cannot measure up to your kindness!"Naruto bowed in respect.

"hmmm…. Kind… pure….. modest….. I like him!" Yami giggled.

"Unfortunately we have to cut it short cause your soul cant live without a soul gone too long… long story short , I'm gonna revive you….. and give you a gift…."

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being absorbed by something{Like Vacuum} and disappeared before seeing the two ladies smile at him.

[Real world….]

Suddenly a pulse of chakra was sent out and the lifeless body of Naruto glowed white.

"**Impossible! The KAMI CHAKRA! THIS GUY IS MEANT TO BE A GOD?"**

Naruto had eyes of golden color with a Snow particle shape and a circle with a hole in the intercepting points.

"ARGHHHHH!" Naruto screamed before a single thing happened.

Naruto's eyes glowed white and the Shape started to spin(think sharingan… ) suggestion for before the circle in the middle expanded and a dimension opened, sucking all the villagers and ninjas except for the Dog masked Anbu because he shunshinned out in time.

Naruto laid on the floor in exhaustion .

"**Naruto-kun I will spare you enough chakra to carry yourself home okay?"**

"Yea…. Thanks akane…."

Naruto felt a surge of chakra in his systems as he tried to stand up and walk back home. Only to fall back down as his legs was pierced.

"this is going to be a looooooooooong day….."

[Namikaze estate]

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" A female with red hair tied into a pony tail with a apron tied onto her asked.

Silence…

Knock Knock Knock!

"I'm coming I'm coming sheesh will you be patient?" Kushina yelled.

She untied the apron from her waist and approached the door and opened it…. Only to see ….. Naruto in his bloodied form with his stomach having a huge hole where she could see his intestines.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She quickly took him to his bedroom and laid him down.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Vi….ll….a…..g….ee…rrrs ….. a..d….Nin...jas….ka….ka..shi…ra….i….k….iii….rriiii.. m….e… D…ea…d… re….su….rre…c…..by….. kami…" Naruto wheezed out before falling unconscious…

Kushina took off his clothes and began to wipe his body and disinfect his wounds … including the hole near his heart.

"who did this to you…. I will make them pay!"

[Meanwhile…..]

The masked dog anbu Sneezed…. "ATCHOOOOOO! I think a beautiful woman wants me as her husband…. Heh heh heh …. After all im a hero aren't i?"

[Back there….]

She saw the raikiri wound sizzling and began to close up.. while she saw the hole in his stomach also closed up….. with sizzling sounds.

Once he was patched up While broken bones were not healed, she left to talk to Hikari via shunshin.

{Training ground 7}

At the training ground….{Play calm quiet song}

Hikari was relaxing after working out for a very long time…. She felt bored….. as usual….. daily routine… you know…. …. WHEN SUDDENLY A SWIRL OF WATER CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! AND THE MYSTERIOUS GUY?/WOMAN? DEMANDED HER TO COME WITH HIM/HER!

"HIKARI URGENT FOLLOW NOW!"the mysterious person commanded as Hikari asked who she is….. only to find out he/she was her…. MOTHER!BAH~!

"Kaa-san what happened?"

"Naruto's in a Coma!"

"What? When is he going to wake up? What happened?"

"Your Aniki…. Was attacked by a mob of ninjas and villagers…. He…. Died…. But got resurrected…."

Hikari and kushina clenched their fists until it turn white and blood started to flow down their hands.

"Aniki…. We shall have ReVENGE!" Hikari Declared while releasing Killer Intent, Scaring the hell out of the population as they almost pooped and wet their pants.

{Namikaze estate….}

After arriving at their home, The mother daughter duo ran up stairs only to see a spasming Naruto on his bed.

"Hurry hikari! If we don't hold him down he will knock into something!"

"hai Kaa-san!"

"GRAB HIS MOUTH AND OPEN THEM! DURING THIS CRISIS HE MIGHT BITE HIS TONGUE AND BLEED TO DEATH! I WILL HOLD HIM DOWN!" Kushina yelled after seeing Naruto opening and closing his mouth .

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" NAruto screamed while his mouth was opened by his Imouto hands.

Finally Naruto's scream dissipated as he calmed down from the spasm.

"GO GET TSUNADE!**NOW!**"

Hikari sped off to get Tsunade….

[Hospital….]

Tsunade was having a fine time in the hospital…. Today , was a pretty quiet day in the hospital… no major stuff…. Just a minor operation today from a guy who accidently ate a fork…..

She was sipping on a bottle of sake… enjoying the moment… when suddenly BOOOOM!

A large crater was formed on the wall and Tsunade, due to the shock of the "Explosion" became stunned and dropped her bottle of sake…..

PIANG!

She looked at the floor….. rage filled her eyes …. She was so mad…. Even angry german kid(Commedy) would shutup and stop raging… THIS WAS HER FUCKING LAST SAKE!

She stomped….. craters forming around her…. The building and contents in it seemed to bounce up and down….

She went to the place where the person who hit the wall had fallen down and grabbed the person's clothing…..

"**You better have something important to tell me…. Or your going to be crippled!"** Her voice became demonic that would put Juubi's demonic voice to shame….

"Naruto….. Coma….. rush…. Attacked….. died….. revived… kami….. rush!"

Before you can say sake…. Both Tsunade and Hikari vanished in a burst of speed….

[Estate]

Tsunade arrived to see a falling apart Naruto and a kushina sobbing her face out…. While chanting " Please wake up Sochi!(Son) I promise I won't neglect you again!" like a mantra.

"Call shizune!And tell her to prepare for a F'ing long operation!"

[Time skip…. 30mins]

Shizune appeared 30min later , with a tool kit, a box that looked like a sewing kit…. And a bundle of….. Yup you guessed it….. sake….

"BEGIN OPERATION NOW!"

With that said, the room was vacated from visitors.

[1 month time skip-]

During this 1 month time, Naruto had been in comatose state …. Or was he?

During this period of time… He made more wishes… one, he wish he could regenerate completely just by having an atom of himself….. two…. He wanted 9 tails of chakra power….

Thirdly, he wished that he could gain a chakra tail once per year….

Fourth, he had asked Akane for a HFS(HUMONGOUS FREAKING SWORD!) That could size down to a katana when he wanted to.(You will find out more about its abilities in the next few chapters!)

Fifth, he wanted to have full chakra control…. That's six wishes used… damn….

So imagine what happens in the first scenario…..

True story….

Naruto lay on the bed…. Sound asleep with kushina watching him… when suddenly….. BOOM! His body parts began to blow apart… And kushina's scream was heard all throughout konoha…..

She began rocking back and forth with her hands wrapped around her knees saying" Baby I'm sorry…. Please come back…. Kami please revive him….. I will be your bitch until I die!"

When suddenly Naruto begin to reform….

"THANK YOU KAMI!"….

Second scenario….

Konoha villagers were wandering through the streets , walking / jumping up and down…. Like bunnies… Happily… excitedly… until….

WOOSH!

"HOLY !^!&%#&%#$^#^%^!# THE KYUUBI IS BACK OMFG !##$*$U*( HELP US YONDAIME –SAMA!"

[Meanwhile….]

At kumo ….

The yondaime hokage was at a formal dinner with the yondaime raikage….. they were talking about their adventures

"Yeah and so I was like woosh and then…. AHHHHCHOOOO!"

One…. The yondaime just sneezed….

Two…. He didn't cover his mouth….

Three…. He sneezed on the raikage…..

Four…. He was kicked out to the border courtesy of the host….

[Meanwhile….]

"SWEET KAMI WE'RE GONNA (*#^&*&$ DIE|!PO#E*(#!"

[Estate….]

"OMG HES LIKE GONNA EXPLODE….!"

Kushina began rocking back and forth again… complaining about kami robbing her son…

Well… nothing interesting for the tails…

Last but not least ….. the sword….

[estate]

POOF! Suddenly a HFS! Appeared out of nowhere (Btw after HFS its necessary to add a "!" )

"OMFG WE'RE GONNA DIE! HES GONNA BECOMING A ZOMBIE!"

"Pfft …. No link!" they all said it simultaneously to the unknown person in hooligan style…

AND SO THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! READ SUBSCRIBE AND STUFF!AND SUBSCRIBE!

Btw guys sorry it took so long guys…. Been busy and stuff and I'm gonna have exams… Oh yeah guys leave a name for the HFS or pm me(must be jap Provide meaning and eng name)! Btw guys I probably would put a poll up if I have time to decide if there would be harem ok? Bye PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ FLAME REVIEW ANYTHING! K?

~horizon OUT PUCHING~!


End file.
